mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Sidwell
David Sidwell is a playwright, storyteller and fine art photographer. He is an adjunct professor at Utah State University in theatre arts where he teaches beginning theatre, storytelling and theatre history courses as well as theatre education courses. Dr. Sidwell is also an accomplished director, having directed dozens of plays for a variety of audiences large and small. He is also a consultant in the fields of arts-in-education and organizational storytelling. His consultant website/blog is: sidwellcommunications.com . David Sidwell's website is: david-sidwell.com. Dr. Sidwell's plays include: *''Lullaby, winner of the one act play competition at the Association for Theatre in Higher Education in 1999. The play is about an hour in length and is a loving and slightly surreal journey of an elderly man and wife who contemplate their relationship while death looms in the form of gravestones getting closer to their home as the the play progresses. *The Child of Frankenstein'' is a play for family audiences that received its debut at the Unicorn Children's Theatre in 1998 and then performed at Utah State University in 2001. The play is a comedic retelling of the Frankenstein story in which the "monster" does indeed come to life, but with the mind of a 4 year old. Dr. Frankenstein and Igor must then deal with this child in their laboratory, usually in comic ways, while Elizabeth, Dr. Frankenstein's fiance, coaches them and assists when she can. The play's startling conclusion involves exciting stage effects as the "monster", Victor, gains intelligence through risky means. *''Romeo and Juliet: the Musical Comedy ''is a musical melodramatic retelling of Shakespeare's classic tale, set in the Wild West with Wild West language. It was created as a quasi-historical entertainment vehicle for the American West Heritage Center where it performed first in 2009. Musical score is by Marianne Sidwell and Rebecca Hainsworth. *''The Grasshopper and the Ant'' is a musical for young audiences. The play concerns a certain grasshopper who makes his living doing art: he is the consumate performer. Meanwhile, the ants toil in sombre darkness until one ant can't stand it any longer and escapes. The two find each other and begin performing as a duo. The Grasshopper's true love, however, eventually teams up with the Queen of the ants and these two females begin their quest of finding their "boys"; they form their own performing duo in order to accomplish their goal. The play ends happily enough as the Ants reveal that due to the performances of the Grasshopper and the Ant they were able to work harder and get more done. The play was originally performed at Utah State University in 1997. *''One Too Many Ghost Stories'' is the tale of a group of friends who delight in scaring one another with urban legends. The play is adaptable to most communities, and though dialogue is written, improvisation is encouraged in the play. The play centers itself around a brother and sister and their friends. The brother and sister are at odds until a trip to the cemetary and a revelation about the meanings behind the stories remind the two of their love for one another. The play was originally performed for the Unicorn Chldren's Theatre in Logan, Utah. David Sidwell has also written numerous very short scripts for many purposes and has adapted literature for performance on many occasions. Some of his very short scripts include: *''Zeke, or, The Well: Zeke is a boy who is tired of his parents calling him in to do chores, so he changes his name to Slippysloppyhappyhoppyfundgemeierfinklesteinezekielflamflam. It is basically a retelling of the chinese tale of of the brother with the long name who gets stuck in a well. *The Racoon'': four noodlehead cowboys are frustrated when they spot the racoon responsible for stealing their lollipops and can't shoot it. *''The Bag of Gold:'' Two noodlehead cowboys attempt to transport a very heavy bag of gold in this very slapstick comedy. Category:Playwrights Category:Photographers